Bad Romance
by Ispahan29
Summary: Ron joue sur deux tableaux : il sort avec Hermione mais la trompe avec Draco. Ce dernier n'entend pas rester dans l'ombre éternellement et compte bien le faire savoir, quitte à faire beaucoup de bruit. OOC/lime et yaoi


Bonsoir à tous!

Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2012. Qu'elle puisse vous apporter santé, bonheur et réussite.

Avez-vous fait vos résolutions? Moi, oui. Me remettre à écrire sérieusement. Je sais que j'ai laissé en suspens deux projets que je finirais sans doute jamais. Plus d'inspiration ... Veuillez m'excuser. Par conséquent, je ne publierai seulement quand la fic sera achevée ça m'évitera les pannes d'inspirations mortifères et irrespectueuses.

Pour me faire pardonner, j'avais envie de vous faire partager un délire totalement assumé. J'espère que vous allez vous fendre la poire et faire fonctionner vos zygomatiques à plein régime autant que moi je l'ai fait. Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum HPF sous mon deuxième pseudo Epycen. Je tiens à le préciser pour pas qu'on vienne me dire que je m'auto-plagie!

C'est un crossover entre Glee et Harry Potter et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour rendre un hommage à Lady Gaga. Bien évidemment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'appartient, encore moins la chanson. Maintenant que le disclamer et fait, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous prévenir que la totalité des personnages sont OOC.

COMPLÈTEMENT GAGA

Enième rentrée à Poudlard. L'ennui était total. On venait de répartir les premières années dans leurs maisons respectives sous le regard pétillant d'Albus Dumbledore. La chanson du choixpeau n'avait pas été d'une extrême originalité cette année, pas plus que les conversations animées à ma droite dont celle de Lavande Brown qui proclamait à qui veut l'entendre que les dauphins étaient des requins homosexuels tandis qu'à ma gauche Seamus se vantait d'avoir couché avec une myriade de couguars, sous le regard empli d'admiration de Dean et Neville. Oui, le niveau était bas et il fallait que je les écoutasse sans broncher. Les premières crampes d'estomac se firent rapidement ressentir. Par les tripes de Merlin que c'était long! Je m'affalai sur la table en signe d'impatience.

- Un peu de tenu Ronald! gronda Hermione en face de moi.

Je me redressai instantanément. Elle me fichait les jetons. Plus elle vieillissait, plus elle ressemblait à ma mère : un vrai cauchemar. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de me reprendre à longueur de journée. Qu'elle aille martyriser ses foutus bouquins!

Notre couple à Hermione et moi battait de l'aile depuis un certain temps, enfin surtout quand je me suis mis à fréquenter un mec et une chose entraînant une autre j'avais fini par la tromper et pas avec n'importe quel mec: le pire ennemie de mon meilleur ami, Drago Malefoy. Je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de rompre et de faire mon coming-out ce qui exaspérait mon petit blondinet d'amour. Comme si on annonçait ça tous les jours : «_ Eh chéri! Je ne t'aime plus, au fait je te trompe avec la fouine. Tu me passes la bierraubeure? _». Vous imaginiez la scène? Et encore, cela n'était qu'un prélude par rapport à la réaction d'Harry. Frustré et excédé de cette relation clandestine, Drago et moi, nous nous étions disputés. J'étais assez partisan de ce dicton moldu que me répétait souvent mon père : « Pour vivre heureux, vivons cacher ». Je jetai un discret regard en direction de la table des Serpentard, je m'aperçus qu'il n'était pas installé. Où pouvait-il bien être? Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentis qu'il allait faire un coup en traître.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par l'intervention imminente d'Albus Dumbledore. Devant le pupitre en or massif, il pointa sa baguette à hauteur de sa gorge et lança un sonorus.

- Silence, hurla t-il, alors que la salle était déjà silencieuse. Cas de sénilité avancé, excusez le. A ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, s'exclama t-il d'une voix enjouée, les bras écartés. Et pour les anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous! Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué un nouveau professeur a rejoint les rangs de Poudlard. Il l'invita à se lever. Je vous présente Will Shuester, il enseignera désormais les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Quelques filles dans l'assistance le jaugeaient d'un air appréciateur en gloussant. Il n'était pas moche : blond, la trentaine, dynamique, le visage orné d'un sourire ravageur, il allait sans doute avoir son fan club. Si elles avaient eu des pompons elles se seraient mises à les agiter.

-J'espère au moins qu'il est compétent, dit Hermione sceptique. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une gravure de mode. Reprendre la suite du professeur Rogue ne sera pas une tâche facile.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il est nul il ne reviendra pas l'année prochaine. Ce poste est maudit, lui rappelai-je.

Apparemment, j'avais encore fait une bourde.

Code rouge, diversion. Je recueillis l'avis de notre héros national, celui dont le surnom s'était tellement rallongé qu'il était devenu impossible de tout prononcer d'une traite - merci de bien vouloir me laisser reprendre mon souffle. Il me répondit qu'il réservait son jugement pour plus tard mais remarqua l'absence de Draco et commença à devenir soupçonneux.

Meuh non, Draco n'était pas en train de préparer un mauvais coup ; non il n'allait pas comploter avec Sue Silvester, la sadique en survêt dopé aux amphétamines qui avait remplacé Madame Bibine, encore moins comploter avec elle pour sucrer les subventions de l'équipe de Quidditch. Poudlard, suite aux coûts de reconstruction du château, était en restriction budgétaire et toutes les associations vivaient avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Non Harry, il n'allait pas nous dénoncer, encore fallait-il qu'on ait commis quelque chose. Or, l'année venait à peine de commencer, on avait encore rien fait à ce que j'en savais… à moins que tu n'aies quelque chose à te reprocher.

Possible ...

Mais avant que je puisse avancer le moindre de ses arguments cohérents, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment. Le vent s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle éteignant au passage quelques chandelles à proximité. Comme tous les autres élèves présents je tournai la tête vers l'entrée, intrigué. Un excentrique personnage était à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, vêtu d'une espèce de combinaison à paillettes dorée. Je ne parvenais pas à distinguer son visage, seulement sa silhouette. Il était mince. Mon regard se porta sur ces longues jambes fines mises en valeur par un leggin en latex blanc. Il s'avança un peu. Ses cheveux crêpés étaient d'un blond presque blanc et il portait d'immenses lunettes rectangulaires bleues … Mon cœur palpita soudainement et je compris alors qui était cette mystérieuse personne : Drago Lucius Malefoy, alias mon petit copain.

Je frottai mes yeux en espérant que cela ne soit qu'une stupide hallucination du à une overdose de chocogrenouilles. Hermione me demanda si j'allais bien. Je lui mentis. Je n'allais pas lui dire que c'était mon petit copain travesti avec qui je la trompais qui se donnait en spectacle devant tout Poudlard. Le manque de luminosité s'estompa au fur et à mesure que les chandelles se rallumèrent. Je pus mieux l'observer. Il posait avec arrogance, même accoutré de cette manière il conservait cette fierté typiquement malfoyenne qui le caractérisait et que j'adorais détester. Sa main gauche reposant sur sa hanche, nonchalante, tandis qu'il tenait dans sa main droite sa baguette magique. Des exclamations se firent entendre à travers la salle, je me demandai avec angoisse si certains l'avaient reconnu.

Albus Dumbledore, assez surpris, l'autorisa à rentrer au grand dam de McGonagal qui paraissait outrée. Drago ne se fit pas prier et leva sa baguette en l'air : des veloutes de fumées roses et jaunes en forme de clés de sol s'échappèrent et se répandirent dans la Grande Salle véhiculant une senteur agréable. L'atmosphère de la Grande Salle devint plus chaleureuse et on entendit les premières notes de musique résonner contre les murs en pierres. Le son était fort, presque agressif mais entraînant. Ce fut alors que Drago remonta le hall en martelant le sol dur de ces talons vertigineux, le pas saccadé marquant le rythme. Comment pouvait-il marcher avec ces trucs? Garçons comme filles furent subjugués par son apparence.

Il se mit alors à chanter.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa..!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

Il pointa sa baguette dans ma direction.

_Want you bad romance._

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi, stupéfait. J'aurais donner tous les gallions du monde pour disparaître. Mes joues devaient être surement d'une teinte aussi éclatante que ma chevelure. Draco longea inexorablement la table des gryffondors. Même si ses yeux étaient complètement masqués par les verres teintés de ses lunettes fantaisistes, je sentais qu'il me dévisageait et cela lui fit plaisir que je sois si mal à l'aise. Il n'hésita pas à ensorceler certains élèves sur son passage. Il fondit sur moi comme un prédateur. Je déglutis.

_I want your ugly  
>I want your disease <em>

_I want your everything as long as it's free  
>I want your love.<em>

Il se pencha sur moi. Près de moi. Trop près. Il me toucha la main, le geste était doux et électrisant puis la pris brutalement pour l'amener jusqu'à son visage. J'étais abasourdi par tant de culot. Les gestes qu'il fit ne laissait aucun doute quant à la nature de la relation qui existait entre nous. Une partie de moi voulait l'étriper mais l'autre voulait le prendre à même la table. Finalement, je ne fis rien d'autres que de me laisser torturer avec plaisir sous le regard incrédule d'Hermione.

_I want your drama the touch of your hand _

_I want your leather studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

Je sentis son souffle chaud me susurrer sensuellement jusqu'à mon oreille.

_You know that I want you and you know that I need you  
>I want it bad, your bad romance<em>

Il se redressa, retira ses lunettes et les jeta par terre d'un geste théâtrale. Je sus qu'Harry l'avait reconnu à la manière dont sa mâchoire s'était décroché. Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, interdite, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. L'aurait-il fait taire enfin? Je n'osai à peine y croise.

« C'est Drago Malefoy, cria un élève ».

Il se retourna à l'appel de son nom, je pus alors voir une vue plongeante sur son dos dénudé et, accessoirement, sa chute de reins. Instantanément, ma main vint à cet endroit précis de son anatomie dans une vaine tentative de cacher sa vertu des pervers qui le matait outrageusement. Drago s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu en sautillant. Avait-il fumer ou quoi? Je me retournai face à mes amis pour jauger leur réaction. Vu sa tête à mi parcours entre la tomate et l'aubergine, j'en avais conclu qu'Harry était en train de s'asphyxier. Hermione resta interdite, muette, des larmes de rage coulant le long de ses joues parlaient pour elle. Jamais elle n'avait subit une telle humiliation. Être cocue par celui qui l'appelait sang-de-bourbe depuis sa deuxième année devait être un choc systémique proche du big-bang. Moi même au départ, je m'en étais voulu de la trahir ainsi, j'avais culpabilisé, lutté contre cette attirance que beaucoup qualifierait d'anormal.

Révolte. Dégoût. Déni. Acceptation. Cela m'avait pris du temps à comprendre - presque 5 ans tout de même, si on incluait notre trêve temporaire en quatrième année jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Pendant que je me remémorais en flash-back les moments clés de la formation de notre couple, Draco était toujours occupé à me chauffer. Une douce folie s'était emparée de la Grande Salle : des élèves, sous le coup des sortilèges du vil serpantard, s'étaient complètement désinhibés et gesticulaient avec plus ou moins de prestance. Certains se ralliaient à l'instigateur de ce spectacle surprise et vinrent se placer derrière lui.

Draco entama le refrain de sa chanson sur une chorégraphie endiablée.

_I want your love and I want your revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance.<em>

Il leva les bras en l'air, les ramena vers lui en se déhanchant, fendit l'air de sa baguette pour ensorceler toute l'assemblée et pivota sur lui même. Les sorts touchaient les rares élèves qui ne s'étaient pas encore décoincés. Les effets chez certains spécimen étaient pour le moins spectaculaires. On découvrit les talents de danseurs de Neville. Malgré son embonpoint il était souple et enchaînait les pas de danses de à la perfection. Dommage que je n'avais pas avec moi le caméscope que mon père avait récupéré au service des objets moldus. J'aurais trop aimé immortaliser cet état de grâce! Je fus plié de rire en voyant Milicent Bulstrode se prendre pour une ballerine et tenter une pirouette cambrée hasardeuse avant de se croûter lamentablement. Outch!

_I want your love and All your lovers' revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance.  
>Caught in a bad romance.<em>

Draco écarta les bras et frappa dans ses mains en twistant rapidement, se baissa puis se releva. Tout le monde le suivaient avec enthousiasme.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! <em>

_Want your bad romance_

Draco quitta son cortège de ballerines ensorcelées pour revenir vers moi qui n'avait pas encore décollé de ma chaise.

_I want your horror, I want your design  
>Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine<br>I want your love Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

Ses mains sur mes cheveux qu'il décoiffa avec hargne.

_I want your psycho,_

Regard insistant sur mon entrejambe en se pour léchant les lèvres.

_your vertigo stick_

_Want you in my room when you're baby is sick  
>I want your love <em>

_Love-love-love _

_I want your love_

_You know that I want you and you know that I need you  
>I want it bad, your bad romance<em>

Toute l'assemblée était devenue folle. Les professeurs avaient rejoint leurs élèves tout aussi déchaînés. Peaves profita de la situation pour balancer des slushs framboisés à ses malheureuses victimes. McGonagal avait défait son chignon stricte. On entendit des explosions de pétards de part et d'autres de la Grande Salle. Des chandelles roumaines filaient à vive allures, frôlant quelques jeunes sorciers inconscients ; des feux chinois dorés et bleus crépitaient à la table des Serdaigles. Tous complètement gaga!

Et toujours la voix de diva de Drago qui perçait ce brouhaha.

_I want your love and I want your revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<br>I want your love and all your love has revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

Les tables furent écartées comme par magie pour laisser la liberté aux apprentis danseurs de s'exprimer sous une avalanche de flashs made in Denis Crivey. Goyle et Crabbe, mannequins en herbe, inaugurèrent ce curieux défilé affublés de tenues bizarres ; Goyle, tout de rouge vêtu, portait un masque avec des pics, Crabbe un juste au corps bleu pailletés et une perruque style XVIe siècles.

_Walk, walk fashion baby,_

_Work it move that thing crazy _

Derrière eux, Neville les suivait. Il déchira son uniforme laissant entrevoir un t-shirt blanc avec un slogan _: I like botanic, so fuck of! _

_Walk, walk passion baby,  
>Work it I'm a frea bitch, baby<em>

Pour clore, Ginny Weasley en robe à peluches multicolores s'amusa à jouer les saintes ni touche et tira la langue à la façon des Who, le maquillage en moins. Harry en fut profondément consterné de la voir ainsi. Sa Ginny se rebellait!

Draco Malefoy se mit accroupit et planta ses yeux gris dans les mien.

_I want your love and I want your revenge _

_I want your love I don't wanna be friends_

Il chanta en français, une langue qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.  
><em>Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche<br>Je veux ton amour_

Toujours accroupit il frappa le sol dur de son poing.

_I don't wanna be friends _

_I don't wanna be friends  
>I don't wanna be friends <em>

Il hurla de toute ses forces, hystérique.

_Want your bad romance_

Son appel était tellement désespéré que je ne résistai plus. S'il avait tout ce raffut, c'était pour que je prenne mes responsabilités et que je m'accepte. Et puis, n'étais-je pas un Gryffondor? Par les tripes de Merlin?

Je ramassai les lunettes bleues rectangulaires et les mis. Harry me retint le bras pour m'empêcher d'y aller.

- Tu es avec Malefoy, dit-il d'une voix dure que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Pour toute réponse, je fis signe à mon blondinet de venir. Ce dernier courut se jeter dans mes bras. Je l'enlaçai et l'embrassai passionnément devant témoin, enfin les rares qui n'avaient pas encore perdu la boule : Hermione et Harry. A croire qu'il avait fait exprès de les épargner ... On entendit des applaudissements à travers la musique mais nous étions déjà loin. Nous étions tout seul dans notre bulle. Loin de tout.

- Alors, tu as aimé ma petite surprise? Demanda mon amant. Tu vois ils sont moins réfractaires que tu ne le pensais.

- Tu m'étonnes, tu les as ensorcelé! Ils vont se souvenir de tout?

-Tout redeviendra à la normale à la fin de la chanson et nous continuerons à vivre dans la clandestinité, se résigna t-il en faisant la moue. Drago se nicha dans le cou du rouquin.

Nous profitâmes de ce capharnaüm pour s'embrasser encore et encore au milieu de cette joyeuse pagaille. Personne pour nous regarder, nous juger ou pour nous déparer. Seulement nous deux et nos battements de cœur synchronisés sur les pulsations de la musique. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux, à ma place.

_Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance  
>Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance<br>Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<br>Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-maa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_Want your bad romance_

Fin de la chanson, fin du sortilège. Une lumière blanche envahit la Grande Salle et tout revint à la normale : un temps pour chaque chose et chaque chose à sa place. Les tables avaient été remis en ordre, les élèves assis à table écoutaient sagement le directeur qui reprit son discours de bienvenue après une absence momentanée. Oui, tout semblait normal excepté que je reçus une claque monumentale de la part d'Hermione me signifiant qu'elle rompait. Elle sortit excédée en compagnie d'Harry, qui paraissait tout aussi furieux, sous le regard ahuri de toute l'assistance. Je me massai la joue. J'avais loupé un épisode ou quoi! Ce fut le moment où j'entendis cette musique qui m'était familière. Horrifié, je tournai la tête vers Drago que je vis hausser le sourcil gauche innocemment et prendre un rictus supérieur.

_Want your bad romance._


End file.
